


CROSSFIRE™

by JazamineL



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Halo Fusion, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexuality, Chorus (Red vs. Blue), Dark Past, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feels, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Halo 3, Halo 4, Halo Wars, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Minor Franklin Delano Donut/Frank "Doc" DuFresne, Multi, Past, Past Lives, References to Halo (Video Games), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy, Team as Family, Triggers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: They never asked to be heros.They, caught in the CrossFire, were still willing to fight,  to survive. They had faith. They stood strong... But they never expected to loose a friend.Every Sinner and every Saint, is caught the Crossfire. - Stephen





	1. Chapter 1

[https://jazaminelake.simplesite.com ](https://jazaminelake.simplesite.com)

 

 

**WHAT WE THOUGHT**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**L. T** _

 

 

 

 

 

_Ain't that a bitch?"_

 

 

 

 

Tucker thought for a long time that he had never liked Church. He was always an asshole and even after dying, and finding out he wasn't human, he didn't change. At least not a lot. He wasn't too much a prick with Carolina having him at bay. Still he never thought they were actually close. Just thought that they were stuck together and whenever they had the chance, it was every man for themselves. However, that wasn't it.These past few months had proved him wrong. When Church and Carolina had disappeared, he realised that he actually saw Church as a friend and he actually tolerated his presence. He actually enjoyed their just hanging around and talking shit. He liked it when things were normal and they had each other; everything was good then.

 

They were friends.

 

That fact had surprised him. It also made him confused. Now, he noticed this? After Church was gone? He wanted to be mad but, he couldn't find it in his heart to be. Which was a fucking first. He was always mad at Church whenever he did stupid shit or was a plain dick. But this was different. Church wasn't going to come back and save them from shit again. He wasn't going to return to them and they wouldn't be talking crap or hanging out, like they did. He was gone to never return. He will never be back and they were all hurting at that truth. Some more than others. Church was dead. And Caboose was devastated. He seemed to not get it that Church won't ever be coming back.  
The male was eerily quiet and held Freckles tighter to himself than usual.

 

    Carolina preferred to be alone now.  
She too was shocked and was somewhere right now. She felt somewhat at blame. She kept saying if they had moved any faster there was a chance that Church would still be here. Dr. Grey tried to tell her that was impossible with an AI making the calculations. That was the only way he could've saved them all. After all, he was the artificial intelligence, he had told Tucker there was something missing. He just didn't think it was that.

 

His own life.

 

Would it be considered his life? Oh fuck it. It was his life. Church had given it up with the hope that that would be their way out. He was a Hero. He had faith in them. A bunch of idiots that only made it so far because of pure Luck. He had their backs and they had his. When push came to shove, they banded together for the greater good.

 

They; The Reds and Blues. 

  
  A group of misfits; Odd bods.  
That didn't fit in anywhere else; Only together. Up to now, Tucker didn't know why they even did it all. Was it to prove a point? To not be the losers and be noticed as something more than a band of idiots?  
    Why? He wanted to hope that there was another way but, Church was the AI. And it made him wonder? Why had Church done that for them was kind of a mystery to Tucker. Church had said it himself, he hated them the least. So why, if he hated, why give up his life for people he hated? 

 

 

"Why did you do it, you fucktard?"

 

 

If it had been for Carolina or even Tex, he may have understood it but, he didn't. Carolina was Church's sister, the news had momentarily shocked Tucker when Church told him. The AI said to keep it a secret between them and he will. He did. So, if he had done it for her, maybe Tucker wouldn't be this. . .  
sad?

 

 

Was that it?

 

 

   Sadness?

 

 

He hadn't felt that in a long time. Not since he came to Blood Gulch. Not since he found his place within the group of Reds and Blues. He'd been frustrated, tired and angry but, he was never really sad. Not with those idiots. He had all but, forgotten the hollow feeling and he immediately did not like it. As if he ever did. Even when Church and Carolina had left, they were still alive, so he was just angry that they didn't say anything and left them. Caboose was a little depressed and Tucker wanted to strangle Church the next time he saw him, forgetting that the guy was an AI. Church had left them and Washington took up the responsibly of keeping them alive.

 

 

  Tucker couldn't say he didn't dislike Wash in the beginning but, he could now see that he wasn't such a bad guy. More of a Bad Ass than that. He dangerous to say the least, and Tucker hadn't trust him until they were stuck together and were forced to come to terms. Washington is the type of dude that was hard to understand. You could read him like a book for a second then it's back to closed up. When they bunked together, back at the Crash site, Tucker remembered waking up at nights to Washington sitting in the dark, he had been woken up by a nightmare.

 

Tucker would pretend to be asleep sometimes. He watched as Wash twisted and turned in his sleep then, sat up in a gasp. He would let his head fall and hold it in his hands until he got up. He would then leave his bed, after what felt like an hour sometimes, slip the knife he had from under the pillow, and head out to start the day as if, normally. Tucker had helped twice, Wash was breathing harder that time and didn't seem to be waking up from this dream any time soon. So Tucker did the next best thing, he rolled out of his bed at one in morning and went over to Washington's. He was hesitant as he reached his hand forward to wake him. Except, he didn't wake him up as he planned. Instead, he petted the surprisingly soft, blonde hair and Wash shivered in his sleep, relaxing.

 

 

"It's okay," Tucker had told him. Maybe he said it cause he was really fucking sleepy and just wanted to get it over with or maybe it was because he knew...what it was like. And he had the practise in comfort, raising your own child would do that. Either way, he did it and it worked. And he had remembered it in the morning. "You're safe, you're safe, Wash."

 

Tucker didn't trust them either back then. But Tucker could tell that Wash was trying and hadn't gotten over his demons.  
Another time, and it was the last time Washington had nightmares, Tucker had went to help him again but, when he touched him, Wash sprang up, and the blade was at Tucker's throat before he could tell him to 'calm the fuck down'.

 

   He was a killer and old habits die hard for Washington. He had it in his blood still; that ruthlessness and prowess. Tucker knew damn well that if Wash wanted them dead, he could kill them himself. Instead, the older man protected them and tried his best to guide the uncoordinated bunch of idiots.   
But, the look on his face that night, it had been new to Tucker. He had never seen this look before. Tucker was never afraid of Washington, maybe Carolina but, never Wash. Still, that look, that fear in those frantic grey eyes had all but freaked him out. There was no words, as Wash shook. The man, soldier, a shell of his naturally composed self. And Tucker had felt a sudden sympathy for the guy. 

 

 

"Fuck... Tucker..." He moved the blade, " I didn't hurt you, right?" There was so much fear in his words, Tucker had never imagined it possible.

 

 

"No, I'm fine. Are you?"

 

 

Wash let out a breath Tucker didn't know he was holding. "Thank God,"

 

 

Tucker watched as Washington sat back and stared at the wall. Tucker just sat there with him until the ex Freelancer fell back asleep. He didn't have any bad dreams since then, as far as Tucker could tell. Wash apologized many times for the incident. He didn't blame the guy.  
  That ability to turn into a stone cold killer if any one deared to hurt the ones he had now learnt to trust or himself was in him and, they all had shit to deal with. Washington had lost the first people he had trusted and would not stand to lose the second. Wash had grown on them and was willing to put up with both team's nonsense.

 

They never spoke of that night after Washington stopped apologising.

 

   It seemed like just yesterday when they first met and now they were, whatever they were. Acquaintances? He didn't even know. Did Wash consider them friends? Either way, they had met in the cold snow and they were all in a frantic mess. Wash was wounded and with Doc's help they got him fixed up but, they weren't safe yet. To protect his ass, they made him put in Church's suit. Washington was bigger than Church, and out of the steel suit he wore a slim black covering that was contrast against his light skin. He had piercing grey eyes and blonde hair. Wash was taller than Caboose and Church and definitely Tucker, at six feet two. His muscles was clear, bulging in the tight cover and his cheeks red due to the cold air. He wasn't abnormally strong but, was above average and had freckles over his nose and a small scar cutting through his right eyebrow.

 

No doubt he had more, Tucker had thought then. And he did.  
    He would have a new one after this too, the wound had blood seeping through the black over wear. Wash had groaned and cursed, adding pressure to it to stop the bleeding as Doc did his thing. Both teams were actually working together to help and Washington, from all he had seen in the time they spent together, he could tell that the guy was deadly.

 

Wash was a Freelancer. Those fuckers were Monsters in his dictionary and some of them really were, like the Meta and Wyoming. Don't even get him started on Tex, she was the definition of Bad Bitch and Carolina, whoo, these chicks were too fucking powerful. Wash wasn't as badass as they were but he had no doubt that he hadn't seen the whole of that dude. He only put up with Wash because Caboose won't shut up the fuck up about keeping him. They had all been forced to get along.

 

  Tucker sighed and stared down at his combat boots. The night sky above him was different from the one in Blood Gluch. The stars he didn't know and the night air colder. Another way to point out that he was no longer home...He would miss Church.  
For fuck sake, he was already.  
He had never thought that neither of them would actually die. They always thought they would be stuck in that canyon in the middle of nowhere and talk shit. He never imagined Church actually dying and they all having to deal with a bunch of pysho Freelancers.

 

He had enjoyed them just spying on the Red's and having petty arguments. They could relax then, never had to worry or risk their lives. He wasn't lazy, he just liked the fact of all of them still being alive. Yeah, they were fighting the Red's but that was never really serious. They did a bunch of shit and had each other.Tucker took off his head piece and held it, staring at his reflection. The brisk air whipped against his light brown skin and he pushed his hair back, it had grown out past his ears in thick, mohagany tresses. His eyes were darker than the normal ocean blue as he stood still under the stars. They were now like navy blue and showed his emotions beyond them.

 

  Everything changed so fast for him.  
They had all grown and changed. Even if it was simple. They still had changed. Tucker was no longer useless and scared like he was back home. He could hold his own.  
Had gotten better with the Great Key and was practicing on the side with the sniper, after all he had a good eye. He wasn't terrible at close hand combat but, he wasn't great as well. He was tactical and had matured. He still had anger issues that he dealt with mindless sex and hid his emotions with sarcasm and rudeness and his snark. He was more responsible but still had his prudence.

 

  Women and sex was a way to vent and distract himself. They had all like him anyways. Especially his eyes. It was really rare to find an African American with blue eyes. And he wasn't bad looking. He was a looker, he guessed. He was five feet, eleven. The third shortest out of all the guys, even though he hated to admit it. Smooth skinned and a little above average build for a guy. He wasn't too keen on excessive exercise. He was now better at dealing with his emotions and could go without sex for longer periods now. He wasn't used to it though. Feeling like this again... After fleeing home, he figured no one would care about him as he was raised to believe that. And dying in battle was, at least, honorable. Better than being found with a rope round his neck and hanging from the ceiling fan. He  just, never expected to find this group of weirdos and completely fit in. As was everyone else.

 

And he wasn't the only one that had grown. Caboose had learnt and understood a lot more now. With Doc's help when he was teaching Junior, he wasn't as dumb as he was before. Caboose was useful and a part of his team. Micheal had abnormal strength and a good aim though he was a bit destructive. His son, Lavernius Iarian Tucker Junior, one of the very few good things that had happened to him, was somewhere in the galaxy, leading an Alien race. Tucker wanted to see his son again, maybe it was the mourning in him that called out for his son's comfort or just that he plainly wanted to see him, he wasn't sure. He knew he wasn't the best parent, he still tried and honestly cared about his kid.

 

  Dexter Grif was a fat ass but he knew how to drive basically anything, somewhat. He had a fair amount of skill and was the smartest out of the Red Team. If Grif got off his ass, he would be better. And sure, Simmons was known as the nerd but he lacked common sense and was a total kiss ass. He was a tech wiz and a cyborg due to his Sargent. That pair, though, hadn't argued in a while. Since they watched one the videos Church left them, actually. Sarge didn't say anything either and just grunted when the video was over then looked down. Donut wasn't his cherry, weird self. He just stared out the window, hugging himself. Doc tried to speak to him while he was his normal self again. Carolina had long left their presence. She had stormed off, not wanting to believe a thing. Even with Dr. Grey and Wash trying to reconcile her.

 

Emily told Wash to let her be, she needed to alone now and he did.  
Wash had then turned away and cursed silently. He had noticed when Tucker hadn't at all said anything. The ex-Freelancer watched him then went to him only for Tucker to step back, shake his head and walk out. He had dimely heard Washington calling for him as he sped up into a run. He didn't want to be around them. He needed to be away. He couldn't let them see him like this. Like he was before. Weak because he was scared. Scared because he didn't like this feeling, thought that he had buried it and useless because he felt something he'd tried to forget. He made a promise to himself that he would never feel like that again. But here he was.

 

 

 

 

Fuckberries.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**D. W** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had been three days and no one had been abled to get a hold on Tucker.  
He barely ate as far as Donut had said and when Carolina had went to speak to him, she returned saying that Tucker hadn't slept, that was two days ago. They had expected Carolina to get through to him, it was no news that Tucker didn't listen to anyone but, this was Agent Carolina, she'd make him listen. However, that didn't work either and she came saying he didn't want to be with them. She said she had found him training. She spoke to him a bit and found out that he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep nor had he ate.

 

  She told them all to leave him be for the next day but, when the third day came and they hadn't seen him, they began to worry. Well, more Caboose, Donut and Carolina. Wash would be lying if he wasn't worried too. He'd been worried since Tucker saw the video. The teal soldier had been silent. For once in his life, he was speechless. Washington could see it. Tucker hadn't taken the news easy. Wash tried to go to him but, Tucker obviously didn't want anyone around him at that moment and left. Wash tried going after him, it wasn't until Sargent caught up to him and told him to let him go. He was a little upset that Sarge had made him leave but, the older man said that Tucker would need his space. Especially, now.

 

It was the only thing that the older man had said within the span of the few days.  
Donut liked to cook and would leave food for everyone so he did the same for Tucker but when he went back to collect the plate, the food was barely eaten. It made Doc and Emily worry about his health. They didn't know how to get through to him again. Wash was honestly surprised by Tucker's reaction. He should've seen it coming. When Church and Carolina had left, he was mad at Church. He was mad at Washington, at everyone. Wash could tell that Tucker had anger issues and maybe more problems, it was hard to tell. But, probably was responsible for his prudence and snark.

 

  And though he tried to hid it. Church's death was taking a tole on him. They had been together from the start. Forced to work together and win a hoax war against the Reds. They didn't get along but, the bond those two had, was there. And Washington knew what it felt like to loose someone that close to you. Working with The Freelancer Program, they had forged bonds. He wasn't the best but, it was drilled into him to be Fighter, a Surviver. Throughout that, he had gotten a family he didn't even realize that he had till after he had lost them.

 

 

   Wash was used and then stabbed in the back and he wasn't so sure if he would ever trust anyone again. Then he met these idiots. They too were used. A band of people that didn't fit in anywhere, only together. He had fit in here, maybe because he was like them. He is like them. He's far from normal, a bred killer, like Carolina and they managed to make these people there home. They won't just soldiers anymore, they were family. Tucker had just lost a member of his Family,  they all had. Still, he had lost one closest to him. He had said it himself, Church was his friend and he would rather be with him. And Wash realised that he was fooling himself, wearing Church's armory, he would never be him. However, he didn't have to be him. And although Carolina was Church's sister, she had come to terms faster. That's when she decided to talk to Tucker and that hadn't worked out. Caboose was depressed again. Missing Church and sad because Tucker wasn't there with them to talk it out.

 

  Carolina brought out the big guns when it was getting late on the third day. Everyone was wondering what was her idea to get through to Tucker. She had looked over at Wash and told him where Tucker was hiding. The ex-Freelancer frowned.

 

"Uh... What?"

 

"Go talk to him." She had said, holding her head piece under her arm. Her green eyes staring straight at him. Carolina was the same hight as Tucker and had long, blood red hair that she had in a ponytail. She was fit and honestly, very beautiful but,  Washington wasn't going to voice that thought out.  It might earn him a broken jaw.   
Wash blinked and rubbed the back of his neck, unassure.

 

"Why me? "

 

"He listens to you." Washington wanted to laugh out loud at that but, the seriousness in the room just made him sigh.

 

   It was worth a try, he guessed. But, was it really true that Tucker listens to him? Didn't feel like it. The guy was the definition of wild card. They had then come to a somewhat agreement. Wash opening up just a bit to Tucker. Only because he saw potential in him. Or something else?  
Even so, that didn't mean Tucker would listen to him. Of all the people here. He barely listened to Church and not even Carolina, so what the hell made her think that? Was it just because Tucker took his orders without much complaint? He guessed it made a little but of sense, they didn't hate each other. Tucker listened to him sometimes. And Tucker did help him when he had his nightmares.The first time, he had thought he was dreaming still, he didn't believe the voice he was hearing. Soothing him back to sleep. He had woken up the next morning thinking it was just part of his dream.

 

 

The second time, he hated himself for a while after that. Tucker was fine and didn't talk about it because he could obviously sense that Washington didn't want to. So they brushed it aside. He was mad though, he could've seriously hurt him. And although Tucker wasn't afraid of him and they had sparred a few times before, he knew he would've won that time for sure. Wash finally found where Tucker was hiding. When he got there, Tucker was out of his armor and held the Great Key in his hand. Washington, even after finding Tucker sleeping naked a lot of times, he would never get used to seeing Tucker out of his armory.

 

No wonder Tucker spoke so much of women. It was obvious he would be able to gain one into bed with those eyes. He wasn't bad looking either. Tucker was at least five feet and eleven with his hair was thick and such a dark brown it looked black. It had now grown beyond his ears like soft waves. He wasn't all strength like how Washington was trained to be. He was lean with enough muscle. He wore, like what everyone else wore under their armor, a black whole suit that made him seem much smaller than Wash.

 

 

He could hold his own, he had many times against freelancers. Like the Meta and Agent Texas. As well as against Washington. Tucker held a lot of potential like most of them. He also had those blue eyes, and the first time Washington had seen them was the first time he had woken up Tucker when he was naked. At that time, they were dazed and dark blue. It was surprising, he didn't expect it. Then again, the Red's and Blue's always surprised him. Then after Tucker had fully woken up they changed to an oceanic blue.

 

 The color, Washington thought, suited him. He was a Blue after all. Even so, Tucker wasn't the same person he was back in Blood Gulch. He had been caught in something that didn't involve him but, he still fought. Not for himself. When the world needed him, he did what he had to do. With blood on his hands, both innocent and guilty, he had matured, at least enough.

 

"Hey, Tucker-"

 

"Go away, Washington." Wash stopped where he was and watched as Tucker turned and started his ' Swish swish stab' routine.

 

"Look, I can't do that- "

 

"So, she sent you. Then, tell her I want to be alone- "

 

"In case you haven't noticed, you've been alone for three days, Tucker." Washington sighed, " She's just worried - we all are. Caboose is depressed and wants to talk to you. He's not stupid, he knows you're all he has now and he's just looking out for you."

 

"Just leave, Washington. " Tucker clenched his weapon and faced the ex freelancer, his eyes, his eyes were different again. They were cobalt blue now.

 

"No, okay, I'm not leaving. Not until you at least listen. Look, Carolina sent me cause she thought you would so, you are going to listen." Wash stalked over to him until they were a feet apart, " Tucker, I know exactly how you feel. Carolina knows exactly how you feel and we want to help. Everyone is worried. When was the last time you slept, you ate? Come on man, don't do this. Don't push us away."

 

"I'm not!- " Tucker stabbed the weapon into the ground. 

 

"Bullshit! And you know it. You're scared now, aren't you, y-you feel like you shouldn't have let this happen? Shouldn't have grown close to these people and scared to admit that you did and you're afraid of losing them all...?! You don't want to feel that again so you push them away, block yourself out! Hide your emotions! Fuck it man, Tucker I don't want you to feel that way too... It's lonely and it hurts them in the end, trust me..."

 

Tucker dressed back a step and blinked, "...Wash?"

 

"It's shit but, don't put that wall up, Tucker. You need them. So just protect them." Washington swallowed and backed off. "Dont make that stupid choice, Tucker. " He passed a hand through his blond hair and and gave a sad smile, " I'll go away now. Just... Come back to us whenever you're ready."

 

As he turned way to head back to the others, Wash hoped that the words wouldn't go out through the next ear and at least take time to process. He hadn't had the slightest clue what to say when he found Tucker and as usual, it ended in them not agreeing. It was worth the try but, it made some sense to why Carolina had sent him.

 

" I always thought we hated each other," The voice so soft, only one trained to pick up every detail wouldn't miss it. And lucky, Washington was.

 

"Church and I, I just figured, we hated each other, " Washington looked back at Tucker. The soldier was staring up at the sky. It was late evening, the air cool and comforting. "but, he still did that and now I don't know what to feel."

 

Wash went to stand beside him, " Thats fine, you won't have all the answers immediately. And you may never have all the answers."

 

"What if I can't protect them?" Tucker asked as he glanced at Wash.

 

"Firstly, they won't always need you to protect them. And if you can't, let them protect you." Wash's lip curved slightly,  
" Most of you won't believe it but, you all are family and family sticks together. A lot of you could do so much better but you can't go anywhere else because you don't fit in there. Except here. I didn't fit in either but, we made it work. We fought together and lost ones we cared about but, that didn't stop us. We gave up. Yet, never gave in." Washington lowered his stare,  
"To be honest, I'm a murderer- "

 

"Dude, you're trying -"

 

" That doesn't change the fact that I killed a lot of people and will kill alot more, to protect the people that I now have. I have learnt so much from my mistakes, Tucker, so take it from me. Don't make the same ones."

 

A pregnant silence carried over the both of them. And Washington hated the quiet. Tucker was supposed to be yapping away and making some prudent joke or talking about sex. It was unusual and awkward for Wash.

 

" Lavernius." Tucker suddenly said.

 

"Uh, what? " Washington looked at him as if he had heard wrong.

 

"My name, Lavernius. Or whatever shorten version you got from it. I used to hate it before I got here. I was just thinking about it."

 

"Ah, why?"

 

Tucker chuckled, "... It's Nothin'. Weird, I know."

 

"It's not weird, we all got our own demons. Besides, it's a strong name. Better than mine."

 

Curiosity sparked in those blue eyes, " Oh, dude! Tell me! Is it something nerdy, like Harry or Peter? If it is, I'm never gonna drop it."

 

"No its not nerdy... Least, I don't think so,"

 

Tucker- no Lavernius laughed, " What is it?"

 

Wash groaned, " It's David."

 

  Lavernius burst into laughter. Wash rolled his eyes, at least he was feeling better, Tucker's eyes were back to the deep ocean color it was supposed to be but, only briefly.

 

"I wish I could've, at least, gotten to say goodbye."

 

Wash clasped Lavernius' shoulder, "Don't we all."

  

Tucker clenched his fists, and dropped his eyes, " It really hurts so, I figured training would distract me."

 

"Its better than nothing but, at least eat and rest. Take care of yourself." Wash dropped his hand and watched at Tucker squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. He wasn't letting it all go, Wash thought. He needed to let it go.

 

He inhaled and raised his head, " Lets head back, "

 

" Hey, Lavernius, " He said, as if testing out Tucker's name on his lips, and he abruptly recalled shouting at Tucker using his first name. "It's okay to, you know," Wash shrugged, "It would make it easier."

 

Tucker frowned, " The fuck you're talking about?"

Wash sighed, " To you know, let it out."

 

"The hell, you want me to cry!? Fuck that, I'm fine."

 

"Tucker, it's best to, it can help- "

 

"I said forget it! -"Lavernius swayed and would've fell over if it wasn't for Washington slipping his arm around him almost instinctively. 

 

"Hey, when was the last time you slept?"

 

Tucker shaked his head and groaned, " Couldn't sleep, " He tried to stand as Wash kept him up but, he failed and held on to Washington's shoulder.

 

 

"God damn it, Tucker. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome all! I would like to thank those that leave support and read this fic. I will be completing it very soon, once i have completed HIGHWAY. I will be editing tho, ^_^   
> Hope you don't mind and love you all♡!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember Life and then your Life becomes a better one - Lucas Graham

 

**_REMEMBER_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

**D. W**

 

 

 

 

 

 

   Wash had to basically carry Tucker back to base. And maybe it was Washington's strength but, Tucker- Lavernius wasn't heavy to him. And although he hadn't eaten properly and hadn't have a full eight hours of sleep in days, he still managed to whine because Washington was carrying him. They were weak attempts though, Tucker trying to push him away and force himself out of Wash's hold with something about it not being manly to have him be carried. Wash rolled his eyes, he was just glad he had gotten through to him.

 

 

"Quit fighting, Lavernius, save your strength." Tucked seemed to be defeated as he stopped moving.

 

 

Then he said, "I regret listening to you ," And Washington just smirked. Washington had taken up the Key and it of course didn't work for him, so he passed it to Tucker who just put it away, for now. He would return for Tucker's armor later, once he got him to the base. Kimball had given them a place to stay for all of them for the time being.

 

When he had gotten there, Dr.Grey was the only person there and was happy to help. She was always eager to help a patient, sometimes a little too eager, Wash thought. Tucker had sometime dozed off. It was expected, he had been reckless. He was only trying to distract himself but, he wasn't to do it like that. Not taking care of himself and having everyone worry. He could've done that a better way.

 

The good doctor was out of her white and purple strips armor wear as well. Emily Grey was petit woman who stood five feet six with long black hair and soft purple eyes and fair skin. She wore a white coat over a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt. She was some years older than Wash and had a lot more experience that Doc.

 

She had been over in a flash then said to lay Tucker down in the infirmary. She did her thing, looking him over and checking his vitals. She was precise with her work and Washington was pleased that she was here to help. She hummed as Wash went in his own world.

 

Did Carolina know that him going to Tucker would play out something like this? How? And more importantly, why did it work? He thought that it wouldn't work and they would shout at each other again. Things had calmed down, yeah but, he really didn't want to push it. Tucker was already a ticking time bomb, lets cut some wires while we're at it.

 

Well, he was talking about Agent Carolina here, she was good at seeing things others didn't. Made him wonder, what did she see? Did she it working out because they were 'cool' now? And where the hell did she get the idea that Tucker ever listened to him? Was that actually true? Oh Fuck, even he didn't know.

 

 

" Okie dokie, he's experiencing a bit of fatigue." Dr. Grey chirped. " Some sleep and food when he wakes will do him some good. He should stay away from any work for a few days. After that, he should take it easy still for at least a week. "

 

 

Wash smiles, " Thanks, Doc."

 

 

"Oh, I'm just doing my job! Oh and if you want to know, Carolina took everyone else on a work out to ease their minds while you were out." Oh God, Wash wanted to mentally groan, if that was possible. He felt so sorry for the rest of the team.

 

 

"Thanks," David looked over at Tucker, the teal soilder was sleeping soundly.

 

 

He did sleep easy. It was maybe the very few times that Tucker would actually shut up, though there was times he talked in his sleep, even so he was a heavy sleeper. Made him think back, how many times had Tucker seen him wake from his nightmares. Or when he couldn't sleep at all, was he up at those times and just watched until Wash finally decided to go to sleep at four in the morning? It was a random thought but, he couldn't help but wonder.

 

   Why was it that these people kept surprising him? Tucker seemed so self centered. So selfish. He saw them all as idiots. They weren't soldiers and that was true. They weren't but, they still fought.

 

Tucker especially. Fear was something he didn't want to feel again. Likely because he had felt it a lot in his life before and because he hated it. Honestly nobody liked being afraid but, it what was made then human. Made them different from himself. But, even before the Freelancer Program he had problems. He had it bad too with expressing feelings.

 

When he was younger, he had gotten so mad because of some older kid kept bulling him and his little sister. He had enough when he had found her crying and bruised so, he found the kid in the bathroom and slammed his face into the glass mirror. He was expelled but, happy he got revenge.

 

 

  His parents weren't proud, his dad though, he was a little. Drake was always a man by his fists and he honestly have supported David more if it wasn't for his Mom. He had pulled Wash aside and give a him a pat, telling him to at least take it easier next time and let the adults deal with it. His little sister thanked him and his mother, Penny scolded him. The bully was almost blinded in one eye and never bothered his sister again. He was so young, at least nine then and was already hurting people.

 

He still had issues. But he wasn't stupid and he wasn't a kid anymore. And knew how to deal with them. He had to. Lavernius had a wall up and would need to face his fears, it was part of growing and part of living. Washington knew all about masks and putting up one. He had sheltered his emotions after the Freelancer program, showing only hate, anguish and anger.

 

He knew all about fear and what it did to you. Washington wouldn't press but, whatever Tucker had buried inside, he filled it with meaningless sex and covered his fears and pain with his perverted ways as to distract anyone from what was underneath. Someone who was weak and tired, turned into someone willing to lead and fight for what was right. Someone who was strong still, not yet strong enough to battle his own demons.

 

    Wash wanted to help, he was that kind of guy. Looking out for the Team. Perhaps it was so considering he was raised that way. Being the only boy in his family, he had to look after most of his sisters so, he would naturally check on others. North would be proud, he thought with a sad smile. Yeah, he had come far. He was trying.  
Doing his best to put aside the past.

 

It would haunt him though. It wasn't easy moving on from what he had done. People he had killed, families destroyed and leaving behind strife, he would still try to mend it with the good he did in return. It wasn't much and did not change any but, it was the effort that counts. After all, you can't change the past. Only learn from it and work towards a better future.

 

    He, himself was afraid. Afraid that after all that work, all that building up walls to protect himself. To never feel that pain again. To never, feel, again, to have it all crumble down and let them walk over the debris. There were still layers to go through and walls to break down that was resisting. But they forced their way past some of those borders and into his life and he be damned if he would let anyone take them away.

 

God, he sounded crazy. Who was he kidding, he was already.

 

Since Grey was looking over Tucker, David decided to take a shower and fetch Tucker's armor.

 

He was more than used to everyone here so he dressed in casual wear. A grey jersey and a pair of jeans. He wanted to wear sweat pants cause they were easier to fight in but, he had realized that there was no reason to fight. He just sighed and put on the jeans. He could relax, they had done fight. They didn't need to anymore. Wash left and returned with Tucker's armor to see that everyone was back.

 

Carolina raised her eyebrow at him, as he walked in. She had grown comfortable as well around everyone so, she was out of her cyan armor, wearing a sports bra and sweat pants. She smiled and nodded. Her hair was loose, and she stood proudly, as if pleased to have gotten almost everyone together.

 

 

   Grif was raiding the fridge as if he hadn't eaten in ages. He, like everyone else was out of his orange armor and had on an orange hoody with a black jersey underneath. He had on a black khakis and orange shoes. When he found some left over pizza, he stuffed it in his mouth and headed to his room with a wave of his hand. As much as everyone had called Grif a fat ass, he wasn't all that fat. He had muscle and was shorter than Washington at maybe five ten. He had skin lighter than Tucker's, a golden tan due to his Hawaiian roots and had hazel brown eyes and scruffy brown hair. He had a slight beard growing with a patch of fair skin on the left side of his face due to Sarge. Simmons said something on the lines of Grif being a pig and that was unhealthy what he just did. Grif gave the finger and carried on.

 

Simmons was six feet exactly and had ginger hair and contact lenses. He used to wear glasses back at Blood Gulch. The male, due to Sarge as well, was now a Cyborg. A portion of his face being metal and Grif having one of his lungs. He had freckles on his cheek and over his nose with dark green eyes. Dick wore a maroon sweat pants and a white T-shirt with pair of white sneakers. He mumble 'fat ass' as Grif left.

 

    Micheal. J Caboose, the male was as happy as can be now that Tucker was back. He wanted to see him but, Grey told him that Tucker needed to sleep and not to be disturbed. If he woke then, she would allow him to see him for a bit but, it was back to sleep. Caboose wasn't with Freckles and Wash was slightly pleased for that, he could swear that Freckles didn't like him. If that was possible. Caboose now, was six feet, two and had sandy brown hair and amber eyes. He was even stronger than Carolina. He had so much energy and was still hard for Washington to describe. He liked his enthusiasm or was it just plain cluelessness. Probably the later. Caboose wore a light blue T-shirt and sweat pants with blue sneakers.

 

Donut as well seemed to be back to his normal self since he learnt that Tucker was back, he laughed at something Doc said. Donut was the shortest male out of all of them at five feet eight. He was the most eager out of them all. Always with a smile. He also had this thing with saying really... Odd things which put everyone on the idea that he leant the other way.

 

   Nobody seemed to care though. They didn't mind, only really had a problem with his way of words. Franklin Delano Donut had porcelain skin and light blonde hair that was shorter and darker in the back. He had a scar that came from his neck to his temple from a grenade incident. Donut had hazel blue eyes and wore a lightish red T-shirt and short shorts, that no doubt everyone would have complained about.

 

 

Everyone except Doc, he seemed to agree with anything Donut did once it made him happy. Frank DuFresne AKA 'Doc' was a medic and a pacifist. He worked alongside the Reds and Blues for a long time now. Doc watched as Donut went on about what to make for dinner, his soft lilac eyes catching everything Donut did. It was obvious that Doc cared for Donut more than just a friend. Doc was lightly tanned and also used contacts due to his glasses breaking. He had spicy auburn hair that curled at his ears and was five ten in height.

 

    Sargent, though he told everyone his name was Sarge, Washington and Carolina knew his birth name was Sigmund T. Walter. He was the eldest of the group though he lied about his age, he was almost forty five years. Sarge was six feet one and had dark hair with side streaks of peppered grey, a short beard the same color and gunmetal blue eyes. Sarge who sweat pants as well, with a red jersey and though he didn't need to, he carried around his shotgun.

 

 

Sarge's robotic friend, Lopez stood at the far corner of the room. The robot was brown in color and stood the same height as Wash. He created by Sarge and had been accidently programmed to speak Spanish, a language that most of them didn't know. Though Sarge just laughed at what most of Lopez said, he didn't know that the robot was really annoyed at him most of the time. Wash did and so did Carolina. Some of the other's did but, pretended not to.

 

   Kaikaina Grif was the other woman in the group, at least twenty years and had the same golden tan skin as her older brother with long, wild brown hair, hers with highlights and chocolate eyes. She had a nickname for Washington, calling him Cop even when she knew he wasn't one. Kaikaina was a yellow soldier for the blue team, weird because of her color. She was fiesty though and a somewhat okay fighter.

 

She was chatting away with Carolina. The two actually got along. Kai as Grif called her wore black and yellow short shorts and a yellow sports bra. She got along with a mostly everyone on both teams. She didn't like Sarge because he was old and boring but, her and Carolina were close, keeping the girl code strong and looking out for each other. She liked Kimball as well and Dr. Grey. It was no secret that she was bisexual and into a lot of sex related topics. It surprised Wash that her and Tucker didn't get along.

 

 With Tucker being back, everyone was back to normal. Sarge was talking with Dr. Grey as Simmons read some book and Donut and Doc made dinner plans. The atmosphere was relaxing. They didn't have any plans for tomorrow or the week.

 

"Its nice isn't it?" Washington wasn't surprised by Carolina's sudden presence beside him.

 

" Feels like home again."

 

Wash glanced at her. She had lost her brother, her past team mates and love and though it won't always be the same without them, she was better. It still hurts sometimes, like it did to him, but he had the reds and blues now. She smiled softly. He did feel it, not as much as her, probably because of his trust issues and paranoia, nevertheless, he felt that comfort. Even if it was slight. It was still there. He smiled back,

 

" Yeah, "

 

"Damn, Cop!"

 

Kai suddenly shouted from where she was, " Thats a good look on you, you should do it more often. "

 

Carolina laughed and Wash groaned, what did he expect?

 

 

 

 

**L. T**

 

 

 

 

When Tucker woke up, he found Washington sleeping in the chair at the corner. Tucker groaned, the guy could've gone to sleep in his room.

 

   Then again, he probably couldn't sleep. There were nights that he couldn't and would wonder around the base. Tucker looked at the time, realizing it was five in the morning. God dang it, he had slept long. He was still a little tired but, would get back to that after eating, he thought as his stomach growled. Tucker slide out of the bed and slowly left the infirmary.

 

He would get some grub and head back. As he walked, he felt a little refreshed. It was still early maybe he could take a quick shower before heading back to sleep. Tucker took a trip to his room finding his armor there already on his bed and his Sword, coming out bathed and relaxed, he wondered how the others were.

 

Wash said that they were worried. Were they really? And what was that all about? Wash had felt that horrible before? He knew the Freelancers regretted what they did. But, did he really feel like that, like he never wanted to feel again?

 

   "What are you doing up?" Tucker jumped and looked behind him. Agent Carolina stood in the hallway, wearing what looked like exercise wear. It was no surprise that she was up this early.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?" She folded her arms and Tucker flinched.

 

"Ah, I got hungry. And needed a shower." He turned, " I'll head straight back after."

 

"Very well then, how are you?" She asked as she continued down the hall, Tucker trailing after.

 

"Better, I guess, the sleep helped a lot."

 

    "Good," Carolina had come to see him first. She had found him pretty easily. She and Tucker were probably the two people closest to Church in their group, not counting Tex. She didn't know him as long as Tucker had. Still, she had bonded with him almost immediately. Tucker was glad that there was another woman around who could keep Church down. When Church told him there were like family, he was confused for a bit but, it wasn't his place to question and left it at that.

 

"I'll be going for a run, " Carolina said as she tied up her shoes, " Don't make me regret letting you stay out."

 

He nods. " Yeah, hey Carolina."

 

"Yes, Tucker."

 

"Why did you send Wash? "

 

   " Because you listen to each other. If anyone else wakes, tell the others where I went. "

 

She answered and left, starting off with a jog into the early morning. Really? He listens to Washington? Since when ? Oh, wait. He did. From the moment they met. Also when they were trying to free Tex, he had taken orders from Wash and back at the crash site. Even when he didn't want to, he woke up at dawn to do Wash's training regiment.

 

Even though his whole body hurt after, he still listened and took any advice that Wash had given. Why? He wondered all or a sudden. He didn't have to. And although it all paid out, there was no way they could've known they would be in danger but, he still trained. Then there was after their argument that he decided he'll try. But, it was hard trying and hard leading. He made a lot of mistakes. Lost a few innocent lives that he regretted.

 

   Wash tried to make him be a better person than he was back in Blood Gulch and with the Freelancer Project. He could say that he was grateful but, he wasn't gonna say it actually. No way, Wash wouldn't drop it if he did. They guy had already carried him to the damn infirmary and made him regret listening to him. Not really but, he was annoyed about the first part. Wash had said he was a terrible person then. He definitely was. He wasn't responsible and didn't take things seriously. .

 

He wanted it all to go back to how it was then, but thinking about it now, he didn't want that anymore. Back then, he was hiding. Hiding from his past and fearing the future. Thats all he was doing. Not fighting, not surviving. He was a coward. Probably still was since he was afraid of doing certain things still. But, he couldn't change the past. He had learnt to be the hero. Things happen for a reason and he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't going hate it and look back on those days and morne. No.

 

   Those days, with Church and Jr and Caboose and the Reds, those were some of the best days in his life. He could laze around and teach his kid and argue with Church. The days when it was just them and the canyon. He loved those days. He had nothing more to look forward to. Who knew what the future held for them? But, he would also cherish the times he had now as ell. He could never forget those times he shared with Church.

 

 

After all, they were in charge of remembering him.

 

 

 

 

_ **D. W** _

 

 

 

 

    Washington woke up to chattering. He sat up and stretched as he heard Caboose yap away to someone about something. "Yes,that's great, Caboose."

 

He raised up and flinched at the pain in his neck. It was his fault for sleeping in a chair. " You're finally up."

 

Washington looked over at Tucker who was sitting up in the bed with Caboose sitting at his bedside. Tucker's abrupt laugh made frown. "Your face, dude. "

 

   "Oh," Wash got up and grabbed some napkins to wipe his face. He probably drooled a bit in his sleep.

 

"What time is it?"

 

"A little after nine," Dr.Grey's chirpy voice imputed. He slept in. He felt weird about that. Even when he had nightmares and couldn't sleep at all, he never slept in. He couldn't remember the last time that he had slept in.

 

   "How are you doing?" Wash asked as Grey cleaned the infirmary. He was going to asl if she need help but, she gave a him a look that said he better didn't touch anything.

 

"I'm great, had enough sleep and ate breakfast a little while ago."

 

"Yep," Caboose said, " Donut made pancakes."

 

   "Ah, that doesn't mean you can handle excessive work." Grey said from the background.

 

Tucker groaned and rolled his oceanic eyes. "But, I feel fine. Come on Grey, please."

 

"How about this, Tucker. You stay another day, rest and eat then, I might let you out." The doctor suggested.

 

  "Yes, I can do that. Sitting here is killing me. I need to do something."

 

Grey left the infirmary, shortly after, Caboose said he needed to help Donut with decorating his room. Wash couldn't help but wonder how that would go.

 

"You need to bathe, dude. You look terrible." Tucker said with a smirk.

 

 

"I'll live. What's been happening?"

 

 

    "Well, Carolina came back from her walk and gave me mint tea. It help with gas and made me sleep like a baby after. Woke up and Caboose was here with Sarge. Caboose talked on and on about the past few days. Sarge said 'Hi' and then followed Grey around like a puppy until she made him leave. I swear, he has the hots for her. Simmons passed by, talked some nerdy shit and said to talk care of myself better. Lopez said Hola. Sister and Grif said to not do that shit again. I took a shower earlier and I'm already tired of sitting here."

 

"Seems like you had a busy morning."

 

"It was okay, " Tucker stated with a small smile. "Although, I feel like an ass for what I did."

 

Washington sat down again, he knew that feeling all too well.

 

   "That was stupid. Trying to push you all away. I thought it would be easier for me. Safer, you know. But, it wasn't for you all. Honestly, I'm worried still but, I also realised something. I don't hate anyone here." Washington was going to ask where this was leading to but, stayed quiet.

 

" And I don't think I ever did. When they all came by, I felt... I felt happy. Like when I was back at the Canyon in Blood Gulch with Church... It felt like that. Like home. That sounds weird but, shit thats what it is. They were all really worried. Caboose went on about how he missed me and what he had done to pass the time. Even Donut and Doc came by saying to not scare them all like that and to talk it out. Carolina came by too, said that I am to take it easy. They were all worried. " Tucker sighed.

 

    " I haven't had someone worry about me in ages. The only person that did, was my mom and she died when I was a kid. After that, I believed no one would care about me. And I told myself that I won't either. Cause it was easier. It was also less painful, in the long run. I figured joing the military... Would be an honorable death, at least. Then, I met Church. We weren't friends at first and I didn't realize we were until he...Yeah. I looked up to him. He was so much better than I was. Had a killer girlfriend, a past, a purpose, even if it was programmed into him, when I didn't even know mine.

We're a bunch of fuck ups. Failures looking for a new start. And we've found it. We had nowhere else to go but, the thing is, I don't want to go anywhere else. We didn't have hope. But, we bring hope to so many other people. The point is, I didn't want to fail them, Washington... any of you but, I'm not perfect."

 

Wash watched as Tucker's eyes darken as he spoke, his hair brushing against his neck. He didn't know how to react to all this. Whether to be proud at what Tucker had discovered or angry at what he had gone through to make him feel as if he was nothing worthy of being cared for.

 

   "That doesn't mean, I'm going to stop trying." Lavernius added. " I make a lot of mistakes, so just be patient with me, dude. I've come this far, I'm not gonna stop now."

 

Washington chuckled. "Good choice, "

 

Tucker leant back against his pillow. "Family."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"I was just thinking." Tucker's blue eyes met Wash's grey one. "There will always be your blood family. Always. But, when you go out into the world. There's another one waiting. And they're not caring 'bout you cause they have to but, because they want to. Whoa, I sound like a qoute. "

 

 

   Wash stared into those eyes for maybe too long. But, he really didn't care. He felt what Carolina was feeling now. That sense of security. Like the breaking of a dam, relief poured into him and only consolation soared. In those seconds, all those walls, protecting his heart from pain, from loss, that was still holding up, crumbled to dust. His shoulders loosened and his entire mind relaxed.

 

 

 

So this was Home.  
He would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have to go... I'm not gonna gone forever... Just... I'm not here right now and... I'll see ya....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡ excuse any errors, tell me how I'm going please. (❀╹◡╹)ﾉﾞ

 

**I'm just not here Right now...**

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_ **L. T** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tucker was fooled.

 

 

 

    Dr. Grey didn't keep her promise. It wasn't a promise but, Tucker's hopes had gone up then, she says he has to stay longer. He couldn't stand it, just laying around. He was used to always being on his feet as there wasn't a dull moment in his life. So at night, he would rome around the place.

 

The base that they were staying at wouldn't be considered a base. They couldn't all stay at the New Republic HQ since Armonia was destroyed. Where they stayed, it was more like a house. It had a ton of rooms and space for everyone. It had a huge, stylish kitchen and a wide quiet area to train in. There was the infirmary and a strong hold for their weapons and armor. The place was given to them until they decided to leave.  
He had gotten so comfortable here that he hadn't realised that their stay was just temporary. But, it was fine.

 

   The few times he had gotten caught out of the infirmary was by Carolina and Grif. Carolina only let stay out with her surveillance. Carolina and him would talk a bit in the morning. It was awkward the first time, cause Tucker was afraid of saying something that would have him end up in the infirmary again. The next few times were okay, he said something and Carolina beat him to it saying, ' Bow chika wow wow'.

 

He had whined after, how she said it wasn't cool at all. She made it sound nerdy. He had told her that and she just laughed, asking him if there was a way to saying it. He had answered yes, it was all in the genetics. And laughed as well when he remembered when him and Church was talking to Jr about this.

 

    The next time, he had been caught was by Grif, he was walking to the kitchen and froze when he saw Grif was eating ice cream and playing some game. Grif didn't care though, he just asked why he was up and to go back to bed after.

 

The week went by and Tucker was finally free. Although the week wasn't entirely bad, he had some company. Caboose visited nearly everyday. Donut would pass by with some food and snacks. The guy could cook. He had made cookies and cake on two days. He made brownies the last day that was delicious.

 

   Him and Caboose made the days bearable.  
Wash came by at most nights and fell asleep in the chair. Tucker was beginning to think the guy couldn't sleep. Wash didn't sleep in again and woke at five each morning, like he had a clock built into him. Carolina took stops by as well during the week. Wash and her did morning runs and trained on most days together since Tucker wasn't allowed to.

 

But, now that Tucker was back on his feet, the first thing he wanted to do was fight. It had been so long since he felt that thrill. Not the adrenaline thrill when you're fighting to live but, when Washington was teaching him. Tucker was an ass most times about the training but, he had enjoyed some of them.  
And actually learnt some things when he paid attention. And Wash had been a good teacher. He was patient and showed Tucker the things he wanted to know , like learning to shoot with the Sniper. He had a good aim but, he needed to be perfect.

 

    He took a shower and put on a pair of black and blue sweats, black sneakers with stripes of blue and a black T-shirt with a teal hoody since it would be cold outside. He had an easy breakfast before he dressed so, by the time he found Carolina and Wash he would be fine.

 

Tucker jogged to their usual spot and found Wash and Carolina in the middle of a training fight. They probably already knew he was here but, didn't stop. So, he watched.

 

  Carolina stood with one leg forward, a stance that Wash had showed Tucker several times. She was going to get in a roundhouse kick him and Wash knew it so, he used one hand to defend. They must be fighting for some time now cause they were both sweating. Carolina's hair was in a ponytail and she wore a white exercise pants with a blue T-shirt that outlined her tonned form and made it easier for Wash to predict her moves.

 

The two moved fast and each blocked and swung to hit hard. They were training but, it looked like fun to them. Wash had a small smirk as he dogded Carolina's attacks and dressed back, breathing out. He had sweat glistening on his face, his blonde hair, Tucker realised, was thicker in the front and darker at the sides and the back. It clung to his face due to sweat.

 

    Still, Wash's movements were precise.  
He swung, ducked and came around to swing again but, Carolina dropped to slide her leg under as to trip him, he jumped and wiped his sweat with his jersey, revealing a very toned abdomen. Wash's jersey was grey and tight against his already wet skin. At the base of his neck, displayed was the scar from the AI implants, on his left arm was another, it looked like it was made by a blade. She lunged at him and he gripped her arm, she quickly hit it out and fell back.

 

Tucker watched quietly as the two battled. They didn't hold back and it didn't the look like they wanted to stop. They fought with agility and a fierceness that seemed impossible. Wash had been training him and was holding back a lot. He was of course fast with Tucker but, not this fast. Tucker could barely catch all their movements.

 

    It was hit after hit, dodge after duck.  
They were trained for years to do this. To go beyond the distance. Their bodies radiating a heat and their eyes following each other's every move. Wash had told him many times that it takes seconds to think of your next move and your opponent's.

 

He panted, "What Carol, getting tired?" Tucker blinked, Carol? That was her Name? Huh. Made sense.

 

She laughed, " As if, are you David?"

 

   He danced on his feet and shaked his arms out, " Are you kinding? I'm just getting started,"

 

She went at him and he dressed back, bringing his leg up and catching her off guard, she went down, sliding on her knees to avoide the kick and he wrapped an arm round her neck and pinned her,

 

"My win," He sighed and grinned.

 

She patted his arm and he let go, Carolina falling back and him sitting down.

 

"Enjoyed the show, Tucker?" Carolina asked loudly.

 

Tucker came out with a nervous laugh and walked over to the two of them. Wash was sitting with his hands on his knees, he groaned and laid on the grass.

 

"That was interesting," Tucker piped up.

 

"Just interesting?" Carolina aired as she stood up. She was tall for a woman, the same height as Tucker. "Maybe I'll try harder next time."

 

"Whoa there, you were hard enough as it is, " Washington blurted, his arm over his face.

 

Carolina looked over at Tucker, who just shrugged. "What?"

 

   "No 'Bow chika wow wow'?" She asked.

 

"Nah, look I was hoping to do some training."

 

"Oh, well Wash is taking a break," She looked over at David who was groaning and smiled. " I can fill in for him, if you still want to."

 

'Oh God,' he did say he was gonna try. This was part of it. Fuckberries.  
" Yeah s-sure."

 

"Don't kill him, Lina. He has a lot to learn from me still. "

 

   "Har Har Wash, I'll go easy on him." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Tucker."

 

 

 

Oh God.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**D. W**

 

 

 

 

 

Wash rose up after what felt like a while. He was getting old. Certainly felt like it. Or maybe just Carolina hit him harder than he had expected. She was probably trying to show off, as Tucker was watching. Fighting with her was always a challenge and with an audience made her want to push harder. He didn't know Tucker was watching however he had read her change and moved to suit it.

 

    He may have had an advantage because she was focused on something still, she fought well, as always. But, Washington was one to bounce back up. Once his body had cooled down, he would find them. Hopefully, Tucker was still breathing. Carolina went hard on everyone. She may slow down and hit softer but, she wouldn't hold back entirely.

 

Wash raised to his feet and realised that the sun was rising. He jogged to where they were and found Carolina straightening Tucker's stance. She was most likely had been teaching him hand to hand combat. Tucker let her, she stood next to him, on his right side, fixing his arm and shifting his feet. Tucker was no longer wearing his hoody as the sun had risen and it would only be a bother.

 

  Wash folded his arm and leant against a rock. Tucker's gaze trailed over at him briefly before Carolina forced it back on her. He had to focus in order to stay on her good side. And so far, he was living so, he was. Tucker's hair stuck to the back of his neck, some of the dark brown tresses falling in front his face and tucked behind his ear.

 

 Carolina told him to keep his posture straight, as they were taught to. It was a way to trick the enemy. They did know exactly what direction you would go and they could switch easier like that. Also dogde and block that way as well. She mimicked his pose, her's flawless and Tucker's blue eyes trailed her body.

 

Not as if he was checking her out, if he was, Carolina would've kicked him already. He had taught him that, to try to read your opponent's movements. But, he had to be more subtle about it. He had the idea but-

 

   Tucker dropped before Washington could've traced his plan. He had moved off the tree so suddenly, he had to stop himself when he realised that Tucker had done that intentionally. It was Carolina's move. She had done in many fights and his just now.

 

He had done it so quickly, that he even her didn't have time to react. Tucker's leg shot out and knocked Carolina off her feet. She fell back but, was quick to her feet in surprise and dressed back, arms in defensive position. She had been caught off guard with her own move. But, there was a difference to it. He made it seem like he was watching her to see her move first and he moved instead.

 

Carol looked over at Wash, her eyes asking a quick question and Wash had her answer.

 

    He never taught Tucker that.

 

He was sure Tucker never even seen that move till this morning. Wash crossed his arms again and watched as Tucker took his stance again. So, he was paying attention. It may have that he just winged it, not expecting it to work but, he didn't seem shock that it had. Did he actually just perfectly learned that move?

 

It took a while to learn to fight and to pick up that move by just watching? Huh.  
Now that Wash thought about it, Tucker and the Reds did go up against Agent Texas and the Meta. And he was training with Wash. Guess it was paying off after all this time. And he was worried about Carolina hurting him.

 

   They stalked each other, Carolina not taking another chance and underestimating Tucker, so she was even more ready this time. She wasn't going to go easy on him and Tucker looked like he was ready for it. She made the first move, her hand coming in and Tucker moved his face out her way and blocked the second incoming with his other hand.

 

She was still moving slower than she was with Washington, as if she didn't want to hurt him. Tucker seemed to notice and tested that limit by raising his knee, she couldn't block in time and took it in his stomach, she fell back with a curse and Tucker groaned.

 

"I told you, don't hold back." His jaw clenched with determination.

 

   "Tucker, you learnt my move," She fixed her clothes, " How?"

 

He shrugged, " I've been watching Wash for a while. Anything I could pick up I use it. "

 

Carolina frowned and Wash thought back on that. So, he was coping the moves. Even so, that took practice and he just saw the move once and performed it perfectly.

 

   "Tucker, that makes no sense, you just saw that move and it should take a lot if practice to do what you just did. " She shaked herself and raised her arms."Show me what you learnt then,"Tucker smirked and he went for her, Carolina started with punch that would've knocked him out if it had hit it's destination.

 

He had dogded it. Washington unfolded his arms and blinked at what he was seeing. Tucker was using his moves to fight. They weren't as perfect but, they got the job done and he even managed to land a few hits on Carolina. Tucker was the same height as Carolina and never trained with her before. Only did running with her and some gun practice. This was his first time and he hadn't fall on his ass as yet. He could take some lashes, and give some back.

 

    Tucker moved out of the way of one of Carolina's kicks. Even when training him, Wash could see that Tucker had a flexibility that could come to use. Tucker side stepped her and came around from behind with a kick to the back. It wasn't hard to hurt too much but enough to make Carolina stumble and look back with a smirk just as her leg came up and Tucker gasped as he was forced to duck or be hurt.

 

Wash a little stunned. Tucker in a fight with Carolina and he was doing okay.  
Tucker wanted to fight like this, probably because he didn't like relying on the Great Key as his only weapon. It was a good start, to practice with Carolina as she was a pro fighter. He would learn the hard way to fight to survive or be hurt, badly.

 

    Speaking of which, Carolina was hitting harder and and faster, Tucker was falling back, he had to react quickly with his blocks and couldn't get any more hits. She wasn't going easy any more. Wash gritted his teeth. She was seeing him as a worthy opponent now but, that only meant Tucker being hurt. He needed to stop this-

 

Carolina went for a sudden kick but, Tucker caught her leg and swung her off balance making fall into the dirt. Wash froze and had to let his brain process. Tucker dressed back, panting but put his hands up, waiting for another attack. Carolina rolled over and smiled.

 

 

   "Well done."

 

 

 

 

**" Doc "**

 

 

 

 

   Frank DuFresne wasn't perfect.  
He was actually a failure to the DuFresne name. His family being from a long chain of successful and actual Doctors. He was the only one that was a Medic and not even a good one. He was far from intelligent and far from innocent.

 

However, something about the way Franklin Delano Donut, 'Dee' he prefered to not confuse themselves, would walk into his room, so confident and casual, brightening his whole world by his presence. Even O'Malley seemed calmer, sitting in the corner of his mind quietly and watching everything Dee did.

 

   Doc watched as Dee hummed as he moved around the kitchen, cherrily. It was a tune that was unknown to him but, he felt like he could listen and watch Donut all day. That faint, pink tint on his cheeks and the small smile was enough to make this morning amazing already.

 

Doc had met Donut through the Red Sarge. He was a simulation trooper with lightish red armor and a good arm. He was sorely underappreciated by his teammates and his own family before. As soon as they met, they had a connection and became close friends.

 

   Donut would share with him his interests and ask Doc his own. They knew almost everything about each other. Dee also interacted with O'Malley. It was weird but, those two could hold a conversation.  
Dee and him were okay with each other and O'Malley even put him on his 'Spare when he takes over The World List' .

 

Donut loved cooking and decorating, it made him happy, distracting him from everything negative in the world, so Doc let him cook and decorated whenever he wanted for him. Donut did a lot of cooking at his home in Iowa. He grew up in a farm, so he loved animals. Apparently, his parents didn't like how their son was and sent him to the military to become a man. Somehow, he wasn't because he liked to cook and help animals.

 

    Although a crappy reason, Doc could relate, probably why they got along so well. However, the revelation had surprised him, he never expected that, then again nobody was perfect. But, Donut was so caring and lovable and just perfect. He was the ideal man, loyal and considerate. Still, certain people didn't or couldn't see that.

 

People could buy you a car, a gold watch, and even give you money but, they can't give you happines. And that's what he wanted and that's what he found after so much looking. He just never expected to find it in the teams of Red and Blue, especially the cherry Donut. He had spent his entire life trying to prove he was something but, when Dee came along, and told him he was great how he was, he felt like he had almost wasted his life away. Dee told him to just be himself and do what you love and can do.

 

   He was Doc's best friend. And Doc was so grateful for him. He enjoyed every moment of their time together. It was the simple things that mattered to Doc. How Dee also took into the consideration all the things Doc liked. Like how he was vegetarian, Donut would make a whole seperate meal for him or eat with him.

 

Although he was an underrated member of the Red team, that didn't stop Dee. He would help out whenever he can. The Blues didn't mind him, Church had even once said he hadn't. Donut was likable, he had been friendly to him. But he wasn't just a sweet heart, he had spirit and a tendency to say...he had an odd way with words to say the least.

 

Frank was raised to be perfect but, once his family discovered he wasn't, they didn't care about him any more. So, him and Dee were lucky to have come across a new family. They weren't perfect but, what family was? Some of them won't think that they weren't a Family but, he believed so.  
And Donut did too.

 

   Since Tucker was well again and everyone was dealing with their loss better, everyone was slowly coming together. Kai, Grif's sister, was a wild spirit, willing to do odd things. Dick and Dexter would have slight disagreements but, it wasn't dire anymore and Sarge didn't threaten Grif in days. Instead, the man took up his post at Dr. Grey's side.

 

The beautiful woman didn't mind the company. And it seemed that those two were getting close. He was glad that the Sarge had found someone he was actually interested in other than a battle machine. He wasn't the only one though. Doc and Dee had made bets that Grif and Simmons would be together by the end of this year or earlier.

 

   Next was Carolina, she was doing great. She looked over them and Doc had decided when she was mourning to comfort her. She had thanked him and smiled. She just needed some help to get back on her feet. Wash helped as well and Donut gave her mint tea to sooth her. She was calmer and could think easier which made her come up with the idea of Washington talking to Tucker.

 

Doc didn't know much about those two.  
But, they seemed to have gotten close. Wash is an ex-Freelancer who made a deal with the Chairman to get out free and was chosen on the Blue team to save his life. While they were stuck together, they seemed to have created some sort of bond. It was interesting to see those two.

 

   Wash was a hard ass but, he eased up with Tucker around him and was completely different almost serene. Tucker seemed different as well. He was terribly stubborn and would not even listen to Agent Carolina but, he listened to Wash for some reason. Carolina had sent Washington after the teal soilder, as if she knew he would return with him.

 

Washington and Carolina had both come a long ways and were still struggling to deal with their dark pasts but, with the teams and each other, they could pull through. They were more than strong enough. Even so, sometimes thats wasn't enough.

 

   Doc had come to realise, that in this Family, each person had their own Demons to fight. Some was learning to let go of the past and cherish the now. Trying to do good for themselves. You couldn't change the past so they had to work in the present. The Freelancers were hurt, regretting the many wrongs they had committed and so were many of them as well, all Battling wars in their head.

 

Indeed. Nobody is perfect.  
Frank nodded to himself at O'Malley's imput. It was only with Donut that O'Malley was like this; approachable. He even engaged in conversation with Doc sometimes. The split personality, well AI, wasn't so bad after all.

 

 

 

 _Quiet fool!_  
He took that back.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I hope you guys get this Message as well. I've left a lot. This is one of the many. I hope you guys are okay, I really do... I was an ass...but, I wasn't stupid. I've come to realize something, I hope you all have too._   
_Guys, we only have each other. It's the sad truth but, I want you all to know that._

_Tucker, when I met you, I saw you as the most annoying and stubborn person ever. Heh, now I know what it's like to have a brother. I could tell that you were hurting. I remembered waking you up from nightmares that had you crying. You didn't remember them or just didn't want to._

_You were brought into something that didn't concern you but, you still tried. You fought, you lost and you won... You still put up with my shit and a lot of other shit as well. Heck! You raised a kid, and was an Alien ambassador. You have come so far from the person you were and you still have further to go. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you guys win...I know you guys did, you are each very strong and very brave. So I have faith, that you did._

_Caboose, bud, you are in charge of remembering me. I know you can do it. You are one of the few people who can. Stay close to Tucker and Carolina. If they even get mad at you, just remember, they don't mean it... I know I didn't._

_Reds... Sarge, Simmons, Grif and Kaikaina, Lopez, Donut and Doc honestly, I had hated most of you. Except Donut, he's okay, when he's not being weird._   
_But, you're all a Lot like us. You all have been through shit and were forced into this. And I'm sorry for that.Truthfully, I was actually glad to be stuck in that canyon with you all. Some of the best days in my life. Don't be too hard on each other...You need each other._

_Carolina, sis, I hope you're not mad at me. I'm really sorry for leaving on such a short note but, I hope these videos make up for it. You remind me of someone, someone that I loved and I miss. You're very strong, C but, you can't do everything on your own. Trust me, I would know. I hope this doesn't affect you're trying to change. I'm proud of you for doing that... I wish I could say that to you... To all of you._

_Washington, dude, you need to chill sometimes. The reds and blues can more than handle themselves. It's not easy at first but, doesn't hurt to try. You're a cool guy... Thanks for looking out for them. But, let them do you a favor so you can relax. They're trouble, I know but, its so weird how you get used to their trouble and become comfortable. Their ability to adopt people and carry on is ridiculous... Makes you feel like you're home, huh?_

_I really hope that you all are okay, I couldn't bare to loose you idiots. Not after I put all my trust in you. And if you are, and you are all okay, promise me this please. Promise me that You'll stay together, you'll fight together. Please do that. You all are to stick together._

_You are Family._   
_I know you think you hate each other but, come on. You've risk blood, sweat and tears for each other. You've dived in to save each other a lot of times and you would do it a lot more. You know each other and if you think you don't, then what's stopping you to now? You don't hate each other and I don't hate any of you. You all have so much potential and I have seen it. You bring out the best of each other when you all least expect it. And whatever comes your way, you all can do it. Even without me, I know you all can do it._

_I just... Really don't want any one of you to be alone. Live your lives together guys...be happy. I don't want you guys to be mourning me, I was dick so, you don't gotta do that. Just, forgive me, okay? I hope you do... I'll miss you all, I really will..._

_Well, I have to go... I'm not gonna gone forever... Just... I'm not here right now and... I'll see ya...._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I leave this world, I leave no regrets, leave something to remember, so they don't forget.  
> I was here, I lived. I loved, I was here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make sure and tell you all that this is an AU- Alternative Universe. So there will be things different from the Show. But, I'll keep it close. Thanks (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡

* * *

 

_ **I was Here...** _

**Beyonce**

 

 

~

 

 

 

Never forget who I was guys. Never stop living. _**The hologram glitches in the darkness.** _ Never stop being yourself and that wa-way you'll f-find me...

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**C. C**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Caroline smiled as Tucker stretched his arm out for her to take. She took it and stood up.

 

 

"You surprised me," She says and Tucker smirked. "Did well for a first time."

 

 

"Thanks, for not going easy there."

 

She shrugged, at first she was very hesitant, fighting Tucker was different from any normal spar partner or training session. She didn't want to hurt him. And although he said not to hold back, she couldn't help but. She had to remind herself that he was not soft. He had taken on Agent Texas and the Meta. He could handle her just fine.

 

 

    And he really did, surprising her with her own move. As she fought Tucker, she realised that he was easy on his feet and fast as well. Tucker was the same height to her and wasn't as roughly built like herself and Washington. He was slightly leaner and younger than them by a few years. Which allowed him to be quicker at first.

 

 

Still, Carolina was a Warrior and met up with Tucker's speed. He had potential, with a lot more training, he would be a great fighter, not that he was bad. Just needed more practice. Either way, he had blocked many of her attacks, took a lot of hits and kept standing. He hadn't taken her down technically, it would still be considered a fight since all he did was throw her but, that still allowed him time to flee. If this had been a real fight, he would've survived.

 

 

   The Reds and Blues kept surprising the Freelancers. Their ability to bounce back from something was remarkable. Tucker was quite stuborn but, was the best fighter on the Blue Team until Wash came along. He was sacastic and as lewd as they come but, he truly cared for the others. Caroline could tell something was off about him. He was hiding a pain in his eyes.

 

They all had some weakness and some fear. It was obvious that Tucker was fighting that fear and working to never be weak again. She understood. Whatever it was that he was covering up with his sex jokes and wild flirting, she knew it had to be something terrible. And she would support him. Protect and teach him alongside Wash as well as the others.

 

Caroline sat on the dirt of Chorus with an empty bottle of water that she had been drinking. The sun had long risen and the three were still out. Wash had went back to the tree and had leant against it. Tucker was laid out on the grass, his hair was splayed out around his face and his eyes closed. She smiled at the peaceful sight.

 

   He was handsome, though she would never tell him that to his face, with truely spectacular blue eyes. She had to admit, she liked the colour and the way it changed. She didn't know why it did that and was meaning to ask that.

 

It was rare to find Tucker actually quiet. And if he ever was, it kind of worried Carol. For as long as she had known Lavernius Tucker, he'd been obnoxious and perverted. It was what he used to protect himself. She understood and didn't want to pressure him into finding out what was it that he was hiding from.

 

She wanted to pry further, to figure out what had hurt him but, it was not her place. Tucker was comfortable with her but, even they knew their limits. Besides, if he wanted to tell anyone, he would most likely tell Washington before her. She was glad that those two were close. It was nice to see Wash bonding again after the Freelancer Program.

 

   He was the best male fighter, after falling down he'd be back on his feet, dusting it off. She'd known that he had been in the Great War before he joined the Program. He was just as caring and still the youngest then. But, he was far from innocent. He had years of fighting trained into him.

 

 

She also knew he had a possible family out there. Some of them still did. They must miss them, she thought as Tucker let himself cool down with some water from Washington.

 

   The blue soldier had taken rest from their training some time ago and has finally stopped panting. He looked as though he had fallen to sleep but, Carolina could see his eye lashes flutter from where she sat. She could tell why Tucker had such a huge ego.

 

But she could feel it, that beneath all that he was protecting, that he was a kind soldier. He had shown many times to be caring of others even though a bit harsh about it. Like all the others, and Church...he had a soft spot. At first she thought he was just an Asshole for a while. She had spent so much time with them all that she began to understand. At least the basics.

 

Tucker had been hurt and by someone he really cared about. So, when he met Carolina, he was so hostile and even towards Church. Her brother had told her what he knew. And it was somewhat enough for her to piece together.  
   When It came to the people he learnt to trust, it was hard to loose them or have them hurt him. However, if they were hurt, Tucker, with enough practice, would kill anyone that hurt the people he claimed as his Home.

 

 

And Caroline knew she would do the same.

Before Tucker, before the Reds and Blues, she had lived for vengeance. And she still had sometimes. She had lost her whole life with the Project Freelancer. Never really knowing her mother, hating her father and fighting for, what was really, attention.

 

   With Church and others, she had found laughter against all odds, forged bonds with the weirdest group of people but, she knew that if she lost them as well, she'd never find herself again. They were all truly unique and Carolina promised to protect them.  
She was not going to lose another Family.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Washington move from his post and walk to her.

 

“ You alright there, Lina?” He asked and she knew he was teasing. And how she wanted to kick him.

 

 

“What about you, David? Was a little slow there. ”

 

“ I still won.”

 

She smirked. 'Sure', she thought. And looked over at Wash. His grey T-shirt had long dried and he wasn't even looking at her. She had noticed this for some time.  
She thought that most of them did, it was obvious. They didn't hide it. Which was why Carolina suggested that Wash be the one to retrieve Tucker.

 

 

She really couldn't explain it and had tried many times. She had even spoke to Dr.Grey about it. Cause she really couldn't to any one else as it would spread like a wild fire. Washington, probably didn't realize this but, he was the closest person to Tucker.

 

 

Wash stared at Tucker's tired form on the grass. Maybe, they became closer when they were trapped together and maybe it was just a friendship or more but, she liked the idea of someone finally having some what control over Tucker. She knew that Tucker barely even followed only Leonard's orders. Still, that was rare. So, when he began to respect Wash, she was so glad, mostly because someone finally had somewhat control over the short fused man.

 

 

And Washington just happened to be one of the few persons who Tucker actually listened to. He didn't even listen to her and which pissed her off at first. She was so used to everyone following her orders that it infuriated her when Tucker completely ignored her's. Grif, Caboose, Sarge, the others and Wash all listened to her. While Tucker had to put in his input and disagree with her's.

 

 

She liked his spirit. It was one of the things she admired about the young man.   
    She missed it when he left for the few days and it scared her that she might also loose another family member. Carol smirked, if you had told her, when she had lost everything, that she would find happiness and family within a bunch of wild and reckless soldier, whom were also stupidly brave, selfless and would be the place she fit in again, she would have NEVER believed you. Never.

 

 

And now?  
     Hah!

 

 

She didn't even believe, herself!

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

_As you all already know, well I think you do, I'm not really Church. I said that before but, I need be sure that you know._

_I was never him, just a fragment of his memories. And as I began to learn who I was, I learnt along the way, that I could never replace Alpha. I look back at his memories and I see all the pain and frustration. Love, sadness and joy. The Alpha, was incredible and experienced all the emotions of any normal person._

_And I, as I was here, I made my own memories. I lived each day with each of you as part of your Family._

_...The Alpha, he tried to deny it but, as I looked back, I saw how much he cared for each one of you. He knew what he was doing when he gave up himself to fight the Meta, he knew he was never going to see you all again, so he replayed every memory he had of you all before he died._

_Just like him, I learnt to truly live, to love, to experience things I never thought I would. And with some remarkable people. Before I knew it, I didn't want to leave you all but, I know that I have to. I can't be what you want be to be. I'm...not Church. But, I can pave a way to him. I could try... I will try_

_I just hope it's not all in vain._

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**L. T**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tucker and Kai were the ones to suggest it.  
He was bored when he had returned back to their temporary base. Though he was immediately crowed by Caboose, he wanted something to do tht would make everyone relax. Yes, they were all...glad that he was back, he guessed and that they were done fighting with Civil Wars but, he figured they needed something to take their minds off of everything. So he was thinking a party.

 

 

    Kaikaina, being the party hog, wanted in on his idea and she even promised to make it epic. So, they finally agreed on something for once and both went to Kimball. Who, was in a meeting with Washington and Carolina at the moment, which made it much easier. So, they presented their idea and Kimball was very ready to decline when Carolina said it wasn't a terrible idea.

 

 

With the Teams leader's- though Sarge still believed that he had control over The Reds, they all new Carolina lead the teams- acceptance on the idea,  Kai got to her planing and sending out invites for everyone. She told Donut that she'll need help with Decor and food and that just set the guy off on a spree, as if it was Christmas Day.

 

 

He had the help of Doc at his side. Even Grif and Simmons liked the idea. Wash being the party pooper, wasn't too sure and just sighed. He had to agree with Carolina. She and Tucker made out points, saying that it would be good for everyone as Tucker had thought. So said, so done. Grif was out of his room for once as all he did these days was sleeping and eating.

 

 

   Andersmith and Paloma were also helping along. Kai had dragged them along. As well as the Katie girl, Volleyball and Bitters. Tucker had forgotten that they were kids and sighed. As teenagers, all they knew were War. How to load a gun and sleep with one eye open in fear of an enemy. This party was really something they were all going to experience for the first time and it was as was reality. Still, he was glad they had lived to finally get to know what one was like. 

 

 

Simmons had spent his time with Kimball,  flustered most of the time because she was a girl, helping her out but, he had taken a break and even helped Doc and Donut. He would occasionally complain about Grif not doing anything. Tucker was just pleased that everyone was out and about. He didn't like the atmosphere before. He was helping Carolina with some boxes of supplies when he suddenly stopped and cursed.

 

 

   Wash looked back at him as neon blue lines began to thread a pattern from his cheek, down his neck and coursing through his arms. Tucker looked down at his hands and looked at them. Everyone had frozen and all had immediately dressed back, an instinct as the neon marks hummed and grew brighter, almost blinding.

 

 

 

They covered their eyes and could feel the flash of light. Tucker was completely unfazed by what had just happened. He just stood there for a second after Lopez had cursed and then he broke out into a carefree laughter.

 

“Holy shit! And I thought things couldn't have gotten any better.”

 

 

   Carolina looked at Washington. He said it for everyone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“The Fuck?”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope, I just need a ray of that... Eminem.

* * *

 

 

  **HOPE**

 

 

 

_ **D. W** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    Tucker was completely unfazed by what had just happened. He just stood there for a second after Wash had cursed and then broke out into laughter. Carolina and Washington were both very confused.

 

 

    Tucker just went on and they managed to gather the Reds and Blues with the help of Carolina, who brought Kimball so that Tucker could explain what the hell had happened. He went on about the markings, they only happen when he and Junior communicate. Wash was astounded, he had never known that, in all the time with Tucker, he hadn't even seen that happen before.

 

 

    Tucker said that it happened after Junior was born. And it happens at random times. He can only do it for a bit cause it takes up too much of his energy. Junior can do it for how long he likes. The message had been short this time. Junior saying that he was on his way and he had help. He had found them when Church had last sent the message out.

 

 

   Kimball wasn't too pleased about the news and party planning had to be slowed. Though she and Tucker were friends, she had to think of Chorus. An Alien Ambassador, coming to a planet that was just in a Civil War was not a good idea to her. She didn't want to risk the lives of those she had just saved. She had tried to get it out in a kind matter, not wanting to anger Tucker. Tucker realised her reluctance and was already getting annoyed. 

 

 

   He crossed his arms, "I get it, Kimball. Don't want the dirty Aliens on your planet." 

 

 

She sighed and Grif groaned saying, "I'll give you a quick warning. Don't insult his kid." 

 

 

 "Tucker, I'm just thinking of Chorus. Your son is an Ambassador!And he was quite vague in his message. What's this help and when will he be here? I need details. I can't just let someone on this planet without knowing why they are here and who they are with. I mean, who knows. They could be dangerous!-" 

 

 

"Uh, he's not dangerous," Caboose interjected, "Well except for that one time that he drank my blood and put Tucker in a coma." 

 

 

    Doc and Tucker glared at Caboose who was obviously not helping the case.

Vanessa stared at Caboose, as if asking the question, 'Are you okay?'. The blonde male just sighed and said it would be nice having a friend back, making Tucker's glare ease off and Doc smile. 

 

 

   "Wait, can we just slow done here," Carolina suggests, "What I've gotten from all this, is that Tucker was impregnated- " 

 

 

"Infected," Simmons added. 

 

 

" Yes, that, and gave birth to a Sangheilian baby. The baby that he boasts about, the baby that is now grown and is an Alien Ambassador of an Alien Race. He, who is the Alien race's Saviour, said to bring the victory of the Great War?"

 

 

"He's not like that, he stopped the War and had a basketball scholarship. He didn't take it cause he decided to bring peace and shit between races."

 

 

   Carolina nodded, seemingly taking in all the information.

 

 

"I see how this is going," Grif says, annoyed and Sarge grumbling, "Blue Team problems." 

 

 

"Everyone, quiet." Kimball voiced, then looking at Tucker. "Tucker, this is serious-" 

 

 

"Listen Kimball, I know you don't trust my kid but, I do. He said he's coming and he's bringing help because he knows how you've been affected after a war like this. If I were you, I'd be fucking grateful that someone was coming to the middle of God damn nowhere to help your sorry ass." 

 

 

  Grif grunted, " Told ya," 

 

 

   Wash and Carolina lookes between Kimball and Tucker. Kimball rubbed her temple. She looked tired, even after the War over, she had a Duty as the leader of the People living on Chorus. She was stressed all day, seeing to the people's needs over her own. She was but, a year or so younger than Washington. Thrusted into the role of Leadership, just as he was though the role of President of a Nation was nothing compared to leading the Reds and Blues, it may as well be.

 

 

     Vanessa had her whole life before her.

Young in this war, forced to learn to survive and protect the ones she cared about. Her hair was long and straight, some of it brought up to make a small bun on her head, the rest falling on her shoulder. Her skin was light chocolate and her eyes almond shaped and a deep brown. She wore the underpiece of herher sandy armor, the helmet on the desk and the chest plate beside it, lined with ice stripes.

 

 

  "Tucker," She began, " I trust your judgement but, just to be safe, will you allow us all to be there when he arrives?" 

 

 

  "Sure, whatever." He scoffed, " Make me regret this and you won't like me after." 

 

 

  The threat hanged in the air.

There was no sarcasm, no bluffing. Tucker meant what he said once it came to his son. Wash and Carolina glanced at each other, wondering what the hell just happened. Kimball as well was struck by it and watched at Tucker left. Grif shook his head. 

 

 

 

 

 

    "Meirda." _Shit_.

  

 

 

Shit, indeed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

      Wash had seen a lot of things in his life, this however, had taken the cake.

 

 

   He had fought in the Great War for some time before falling out with his Commanding Officer. He had seen Aliens before, at the young age of twenty three years. Almost ten years ago since he had last seen one of the Creatures. And he had never expected to see one again. Especially like this. 

 

 

    Tucker's son was no longer the five feet he was in the picture he had kept. The Sangheili was now over eight feet and had bowed his head in his father's presence, touching his head against Tucker's bare skin. Junior was aqua in color, with blue trims on his face, shoulders and thighs. The coarse, darkness of his skin beneath. His head the size of two men heads and his eyes a piercing teal blue. He seemed content and gave a low hum as everyone tried to process what they were seeing. 

 

 

   An Alien Ambassador, the son of Tucker, greeted his Parent. Behind him were too other Sanghelians that were ruby and a deep purple in color. They were not as tall as their leader nor did they move from their post. Lavernius laughed, a sound so joyfull that it almost made Wash relax. He immediately regretted wearing his armor and having six weapons at hand all over his body.

 

 

    Kimball and the Captains had come today in the hope of Junior's arrival. They were all shocked, to say the least. Tucker was rather excited. The younger soilders stood with weapons ready even though Tucker had assured them that it wouldn't be necessary. Kimball didn't want to take any chances, so the only persons out of their armor where Tucker and Caboose. 

 

   Caboose, because he trusted Tucker and he knew Junior since he was born. 

 

The eager blue soldier didn't have Freckles with him most likely because he was charging up. The ex- war machine had still needed it's frequent recharge. Caboose was almost as excited as Tucker, saying that it was good to have another friend back.

 

 

   Wash could vividly recall when Junior sent him a message of his coming. Tucker had began to glow from teal markings on his skin. Caroline and David were never told of this and were caught off guard with it. Actually, everyone was.

 

 They were later told that Church, Doc and Caboose knew.

 

     The marks that only showed when they lit up, were of sangheilian nature and made a series of patterns, coming from his neck and to his wrists. They disappeared soon after. Tucker told them that he had them since he got to Blood Gulch, that they had just appeared one night after his son's birth. 

 

 

  ‘ _Greetings Mother_ ,' The Sangheili said, surpring Carolina beside him. He could tell by the way her brow rose. He was was too, and he had a feeling that Grif would never let it drop. The title didn't seem to sit well with Tucker cause he cursed and groaned.

 

  

 “Iarian, again, I'm a Dude! How many times do I have to remind you this?!" Tucker's frustration was far from serious. 

 

 

   ‘ _Alas, I was taught that because you birthed me, I was taught to addess you as Mother,'_

 

 

   Tucker just rolled his eyes, not addressing the giant Alien Battleship, his son had just exited. Caboose decided to break the Ice and skippee towards Junior, whom he acknowledged kindly.

 

 

‘ _Ah, the Caboose. I never had the chance to thank you for your graciousness when I was born. So, thank you, friend.'_

 

 

   Caboose just shrugged and kicked the dirt, “Oh, you don't have to, I don't even remember it."

 

 

    Kimball swallowed and stepped forward once. She just stared before Carol decided to go nest to her and nudge her on. They went to Tucker together and Wash followed behind. 

 

 

  Junior raised his head and stood up straight, making him look half a feet taller than he was already. 

 

 

 

   Vanessa blinked before she glanced at Tucker inhaled and said, “ President Vanessa Kimball. Thank you for coming, Ambassador. Welcome to Chorus." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     **C.C**

 

 

 

 

 

 

      Carolina had to decide where to list this on the list of top ten ridiculous things that had happened from her time with the Reds and Blues. She had never in all her life seen a live Sangheili. There was only the sangheilian AI she had seen and picture of Tucker's son. But, up close and less that a feet away, she didn't know how to reaction .

 

 

    Tucker knew how to, of course.

 

 

He was like a proud parent. And really was, as well as willing to threaten Kimball for his son. She had heard so much about Junior in the time that she knew Tucker. He was really proud of him. She saw it in how animated he would get when talking about him. Even saved a few pictures in his armor of him. 

 

 

  Their connection, was however stronger than they imagined. Like, in ever.  

 

 

She still could not believe that Tucker had given birth to an Alien baby. She still couldn't believe what she had just heard. She didn't even know they could speak English much less call Tucker his mother.

 

 

   The eight feet plus tall Alien Ambassador was teal as Tucker's armor and Carolina wanted to know how that was possible. He has light blue trims on the claws of his mouth and the rim of his head to his thighs. His skin was black and tough beneath the smooth over. His eyes were dark, almost black and he spoke with an unexpected kindness.

 

 

  Though raised in a Battle and by Tucker, he was quite the gentle soul. He was obviously very intelligent and had a vast knowledge of humans and the Great War. His calm aura was so different compared to Tucker's and well, the Blues. It was a bit of a balance for Tucker. 

 

 

   As for the others, Wash stood behind them cautious but, not too much because he cared about what Tucker would think and how he would react. He was on guard, yet for some reason Carol felt as though it was not for her, Kimball or Caboose but,for one specific person. He also had some curiosity towards this circumstance. He too, like the many wanted to know more about this.

 

 

  Caboose smiled and talked to Junior with a familiar ease. He had a connection with Junior. Or Iarian, as Tucker had addressed him. It sounded like it was of Sangheilian in nature. 

 

 

  The Reds and the Lieutenants stood back and watched in awe, some in boredom and maybe a bit of annoyance. Which she had no doubt was mostly from Bitters and Grif. Simmons looked as though he had discovered a cure for some incurable disease. Carolina wasn't surprised that he was interested in the species. 

 

 

   Sarge looked geared for a fight if one was to happen. Carol knew he had some experience with Sangheilis from the Great War he had been in for a short time. The others were like Kimball, flabbergasted. She, herself had never seen before a Sangheili, and a living one at that. One that was Tucker's child! And the Chosen one of the Race.

 

 

Kimball was obviously very nervous and held her helmet at her waist, soft brown eyes relfecting her unsurity. She as well as all the others we just as surprised. 

 

 

   Carol herself had to take some time to completly adjust to what she had seen. But, Kimball handled it well. She took in a breath and like a true leader greeted Tucker's son with a small smile. 

 

 

  The Sangheili offered back one, 

‘ _Thank you for letting us come here peacefully, even at such notice. I know this may seem scary to you but, I asure you we are only here to forge Peace.'_

 

 

Kimball blinked, “You want to make a Peace treaty?" 

 

 

  ‘ _Yes, I know my kin and your's have had a terrible and dark past but, I wish to wipe a clean slate and start anew. With your Planet as one of the First in the Treaty.'_

 

 

  Tucker smiled, “That's why you're here? To make Peace," he gave a smug look at Vanessa. Whom blinked, and then straightened her posture. She nodded and looked at the Sangheili. 

 

 

  “Of course, we accept." 

 

 

‘ _That is wonderful, however I come baring gifts. Please allow me to show you before we leave to discuss this. And, some time with my Mother- Father, I mean, if you would be so kind.'_

 

 

    Kimball glanced at Tucker again and nodded reluctantly. She wasn't sure about the gifts but, she saw the egarness in the Teal soldier's eyes that she could deny. “ Yes, sure. Of course. We can start discussing the details tomorrow at dawn, will that work, Ambassador?"  

   

 

“ _Please, We are equals, call me Iarian."_

 

 He then looked at his Father and then over to the ruby Sangheilian who, he said something to in his birth language. The words were too strange and Carolina hadn't have the strangest clue what it could mean. Tucker had went blank there and swayed, he would have fell into Kimball if it wasn't for Washington being there to catch his fall.

 

 

“Whoa, what's happening?" Wash looked at Iarian and Carolina stepped back, grabbing Kimball's arm.  

 

 

‘ _He's translating what was said,'_

 

 

  Tucker groaned and cursed.

His eyes opened and the blue orbs flashed neon. The color stunning Carolina and definitely Wash whose grey eyes widened momentarily. 

 

 

   “ _Bring it forward, please Anaga."_

He had said suddenly and his body relaxed once again.

 

 

   Then his eyes squeezed shut and he pushed off of Washington's chest as he held his head. “The Fuck, not this again. Did not miss that, ugh."

 

 

  “What the hell, Tucker you could at least warn us?" Wash bit out. “Are you okay?"

 

 

  “I'm totally fine, Mom! Jesus, Junior what's the damn gifts? Better be worth this headache." 

 

 

_‘ It is for, well, you all,'_

 

 

  The ruby sangheilian who had left, returns dragging a hovering black cube. Grif and Sarge came forward with Simmons gingerly behind. The cube gave off a soft hum, then the Sangheilian touched it and ligt beeps follwed after as the humming got louder. 

 

 

 

  _H-Hello? Is this thing fuckin' on D?_

_Can you h-hear me? Delta, D, what video is this- thirteen! Damn, I lost count._

_Hi-Hi guys._

_Hopefully you got this Message, as well as the others, anyway, this as well as the others have the clues as you already know, if you're getting this._

_So, what day is it? Has it been years? Did you even find these messages? Are you like, living normal lives? D-Do you even remember me? The voice sighed, I hope you do, I really fucking do._

_This message, number thirteen, is another clue._

_I'm hoping you've found Gamma or else this is absolutely useless. But, you losers got it covered so, no doubt you have him by now. That's good, fucking great! This message was left within the Sangheilian database, I figured it would be something Tucker's brat would bring him when the time was right. Hopefully you all got it...hopefully you all are alive._

_To the point now, Eta and Iota, I think would do good for Doc and Donut. Their personalities are absolutely compatible, that's Delta's words, obviously not mine. When they come online, they will automatically bond to you two, Tucker and Carol, you'd know this by now._

_If you got this message, as well as the others, then you're closer t-to-_

_D-delta, shit . Be carefull, guys. Follow the clues and r-remember... Don't forget Me._

 

* * *

 

 


	6. HOT BODIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil something *wink*

    ⚠⚠⚠⚠ **This is based off of the RoosterTeeth series RedvsBlue. Two of my favorite characters, Wash and Tucker. So, it's gonna be some interracial gay smut up in here. ♂♂🔞You don't have to watch the series but, I must say, it's really great to watch, especially if you're a halo fan. It's not entirely connected to halo so you also don't have to know the game to watch it and to enjoy this smut shot. If you're not a fan of this, just let yourself out. Please excuse any errors. Also,  I have a new book on here so please check it out. I'll be working on it as well as the one shots.  Σ(￣□￣)！**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

  * Hot Bodies    



 

 

 

There was something he came here for, Lavernius Tucker thought as he watched from a distance as Wash drilled the young lieutenants. But, with David Washington standing there out of his usual armory, his strong freckled arms folded against the chest that Tucker had kissed and slept on many times. His grey eyes could puncture them as they jogged the area.    

 

 

He knew he had come here to tell Wash something, it wasn't direly important just, a message from Carolina. However, all thought left his mind as he leant against the wall and bit his lip. Wash had on a grey T-shirt that outlined the muscles of his back and a plain sweat pants that if Tucker saw the front from where he stood, he would be abled to control himself.  

 

 

 

  As if he could now. It was only Washington though, ever since the loss of Epsilon, they had established their relationship. It took some time though. Wash being hesitant because of his past and Tucker being horny because of Wash. The reds and blues had all settled at a base in Armonia after the whole ordeal. It was only temporary but, since they all wanted to get away from the world soon. It was then that they started to get closer.    He would be lying if he said he wasn't annoyed by Washington at first. The guy was paranoid and an Ex-Freelancer, if that wasn't already problems. They stuck together because of Caboose begging him to keep him. And when they were all in the crash site, the two made some ground. Tucker beginning to understand and piece together the older man.

 

 

Wash was bigger than all of them in their group, at a little over six feet. Carolina said that all that eating he did when he was younger had finally paid off. He had light freckles dusted over his nose and most parts of his fair skin. His blonde hair was cut at the sides and a little long in the front.    

 

 

David only wanted them to be better and slowly started to trust them, making them his new home alongside Carolina. They had each other's backs. Washington helping by taking lead back then and making sure they survived. Tucker didn't know how he could repay the guy.    

 

 

 

  Tucker remembered waking up at nights to Washington sitting in the dark, he had been woken up by a nightmare. Tucker would pretend to be asleep sometimes. He watch as Wash twisted and turned in his sleep then, sat up in a gasp. He would let his head fall and hold it in his hands until he got up. He would leave his bed, after what felt like an hour sometimes, slip the knife he had from under the pillow, and head out to start the day normally.

 

 

 

He had helped, Wash was breathing harder that time and didn't seem to be waking up from this dream any time soon. So Tucker did the next best thing, he rolled out of his bed at one in morning and went over to Washington's. He was hesitant as he reached his hand forward to wake him. Except, he didn't wake him up as he planned. Instead, he petted the surprisingly soft, blonde hair and Wash shivered in his sleep, relaxing.

 

 

"It's okay," Tucker had told him. Maybe he said it cause he was really fucking sleepy and just wanted to get it over with or maybe it was because... Either way, he did it and it worked. And he had remembered it in the morning.

 

 

"You're safe, you're safe, Wash."  

 

 

 

 

 

Washington didn't remember it and fell asleep peacefully. It was from then on that it all changed.  

 

 

  Tucker had begun to pity the poor kids and decided to stop staring and do something about his problem. He strode over to where Wash was and slide an arm around his neck as he stopped in front of his lover. David smirked and his hands took Tucker's hips.   

 

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

 

"Taking a taste, " Lavernius said as his eyes darkened and Wash lowed his head to nibble on his neck. "Come with me for a moment," Tucker hummed while Wash presses kisses to his neck.    

 

 

 

  "Dismissed," The lieutenants groaned in relief and some dropped to the ground panting. Wash really didn't take it easy on any one with training, he almost felt sorry for them as he knew where they were coming from. Some of them let out thanks and praise to Tucker as he took Wash away from them.   

 

 

 

Once they were alone in the comfort of a  little office that Kimball had put together for Washington while they stayed here, he was pushed against the wall almost immediately and Wash taking his lips. He moaned and wrapped his arms around David's neck, their tongues battling together in wet heat.   

 

 

Tucker was always the one to take the lead with women. But, this wasn't a woman and it was David Washington. His Wash, so, he let Wash take the lead. It had surprised him, made his pores raise and the heat in his body building up. He loved how David took control and his hands holding Tucker's waist close as he slid his thigh between Tucker's legs and grinded against him.  

 

   Lavernius let out a moan and revealed his neck, Wash not wasting a second and latching onto it. Sucking to leave marks on Tucker's honey tan skin. Tucker blindly went for David's shirt and their kiss broke apart for him to pull it off him. Tucker splayed kisses to that exposed skin.

 

 

 

 

     Wash groaned and Tucker peeled off his shirt and David went down on his nipple, taking it between his teeth and nipping at the bud softly. The warmth around it making Tucker shiver and moan his lover's name. Wash's hands trailed down to Tucker's ass and he hicked him off the wall, kissing him and taking him to the desk.   

 

 

 

 Wash's hands threading through Tucker's long, dark hair and Tucker fumbling with his pants. There was still too many clothes between them. He wanted to feel Wash against him. Moaning, he grasped David's hair when the man took his nipple in his mouth and sucked the bud, flicking his tongue over and around it.   

 

 

   Lavernius cursed and Washington smirked, grey eyes darkened like rain clouds.

 

 

 

"You like it?"

 

 

Tucker's response was a nod and another low mewl

 

 

. Goddammit, he hated the sounds he made whenever he was like this. Although Wash liked them.

 

 

Especially when Tucker rode him. It had been a surprise to him that Washington had a way with words when he was having sex. It was so sinfully sexy and embarrassing at the same time.  

 

 

 

   " God, you like that, huh? Fuck, look at you...so sexy, so tight. Feels good, don't it, hmmm Verny?"   

 

 

 

He blushed at the thought. He hated the fucking nickname. But, God, they way Wash spoke when Tucker rocked and bounced on him, it drove them both over the edge.

 

 

   "D-David...! " Tucker was getting impatient, eager to please and be pleased.   

 

 

 

Wash caressed Tucker's legs, teasing him as he went between them. His eyes taking in every detail.

 

 

 

"I'll give you what you want, soon." He said and then kissed Tucker.

 

 

 

Lavernius rolled his hips against the prominent bulge and let his hands slip under the waistline of the sweats. He palmed what he was looking for earning a groan and Wash rocking his hips forward. Wash sucked at Tucker's neck, his hot and minty breath fanning his neck.

 

 

Tucker smiled triumphantly, rubbing Wash's cock and feeling pulse in his palm.   

    David grunted and rose up, Tucker's hand sliding out and pushing down his sweat pants, of course he went commando, Tucker did too most of them time. Or just plain naked.    

 

   Tucker admired the muscles of his partner and bit his lip as sweat went down Washington's abs, the abdomen tighten with his cock's excitement. All that muscle made with years of hard training. While Tucker did train, he didn't have that perfect muscular body. Wash liked his little bit of softness though.

 

 

  Tucker's own dick twitched with life as he brought his legs round David's hips. Wash teased him still, grinding their dicks together making Tucker whine. He was so hot, his body heat making his skin sticky and his nipples tighten. His dick leaking pre-cum. Wash kissed at his neck.

 

 

 

 

   "Relax, "

 

 

"Fucking,fuck me! "

 

  

He could feel the smile against his skin and the quick disappearance of David's cock from near his to reappear at his entrance. There was no prep cause he was way to gone for that. And besides he had done that in the bathroom this morning cause Wash had went to work and he had to deal with his morning wood alone.  

 

    The pain was quick and slight, barely earning a flinch from Tucker at the intrusion. Wash groaned and shivered with a curse. Tucker moaned with a swivel of his hips. His eyes darkened to a navy blue and his legs tightened around Wash. The older man kissed Tucker's lips and rocked forward, Tucker gasping and arching.

 

 

    "David! Mmmm... " Wash's cock almost immediately found Tucker's g-spot. He was a goner from then on. His mind just registering the immense pleasure as moans drooled out past his lips.

 

  "W-washh, Wash, fuuuuck me!" David trailed his hand down Tucker's sides and through his hair as he rose up again and thrusted. Sweat trickled down his spine and forhead as Tucker all but sucked him in and mewled his name. Tucker's dark hair wet and sticking to his face, the mohagany waves that he had just been in, like a cushion as Tucker took him all. David moved his hips in a circular motion that he knew Tucker loved.

 

 

  He watched as Lavernius spasms and let out a long whine. Wash loved the sight, cause only he could make Tucker moan like this. Wash grunted, 

 

 

 

 

"You liked that? " He purred, "Tell me you like it, Vernius,"

 

 

He swiveled his hips again and watched as Tucker took his dick in hand, he leaded forward, taking those swollen lips in. " Tell me, Lavernius." Wash would never admit how much he liked Tucker's dirty mouth. 

 

  "I-It's so goooood D-David! I like it! Ohh I like it! " Wash knew that Tucker's didn't have control over what he was saying but, it wasn't like he ever did.  

 

 

 

   Wash hummed, "Do you know what you do to me, Verny?" Wash sucked on Tucker's neck, thrusted his hips, earning a mewl. "God, the things." He nipped at Tucker's ear, "You'll pay for it. I'm gonna make you cum just from me."

 

 

  He took Tucker's hand and brought it above his head

 

 

"Wasssh!" Tucker panted and wiggled against him, as if trying to gain some sort of friction.

 

 

 

Wash wasn't letting him and rolled his hips. Lavernius shivered with a curse, "Ohhhhh mooorree,  please please, Wash?"

 

 

 

   "No, you can do it." Wash encouraged and thrusted, "I'll make you cum, just like this. From me alone."

His voice lowered, "You like it, don't you? " His hips rolled again and Tucker's eyes went back.

 

 

"That's it, God, so fucking tight. I'm gonna make you cum like this, Verny. My cock alone pleasuring you."

 

 

  "D-David! " Tucker gasped and blushed.

 

 

 

"Hmmm, look at that, so sexy. Come for me, Tucker."   

 

 

 

 

Tucker threw his head back at the thrust and Wash grunted. His face in Tucker's neck as his cock emptied inside Tucker's warmth. He felt as Tucker's orgasm hit him, shocking him. Lavernius curved against him with and moan and shot his cum on his stomach and Wash's. He gasps at the orgasm. His legs all of a sudden, weak and his head light.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Fuckberries."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Well, I'll just go read a Bible now.  (O_O)  (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) That was fun to write,  hope y'all like. Stay tuned for more,  (sounded like a 90s ad.) #tuckington #tucker #agentwashington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (✿❛◡❛)Hope you like this, just some smut that I thought of. (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)

**Author's Note:**

> More to come ちわ～v(￣∇￣)v
> 
> Editing....


End file.
